


Young Love

by Gabrielseductivetrickster



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielseductivetrickster/pseuds/Gabrielseductivetrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the biggest case of the century allowed Angels to attend all-human schools, a group of angels moved into Lawrence. And Dean wants to get to know the cute, blue-eyed angel. Flirting, angst, and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psynatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/gifts).



> This is a WIP for the SPN RB. I had to summarize the last part due to time constraint. Will come back to edit and revise the story. The prompt was unique and I had a plan of how to execute the story. However, outside forces prevented me from completing the story. For that, I apologize. There will be a companion piece called Old Love. It will follow Dean and Cas into adulthood. Expect some smut, fluff, and angst.
> 
> The lovely artist is Psynatural. Thank you for inspiring me to write again. I promise to finish this story.

**Dean’s POV**

It was a cloudy, breezy day when they came. He was in the backseat of the Impala with his younger brother when they arrived, all four of them, in a black, shiny SUV. He watched as they were escorted by military personnel as they made their way up the gray, pebbly path to his school. He could make out the four figures, huddled close and scared. He saw how their wings, each a different shade and color, moved with their actions. Like a second set of arms.

There was shouting from the crowd holding the signs. Signs filled with slurs, threats, and protests.  Sneers were yelled at the four new students being ushered by the military into the school. He heard his mother sigh sadly, shaking her head in shame.

“Those poor children,” she whispered, brushing a lock of blonde hair away from her face and shifting in her seat. “It’s not their fault for being born that way.”

His father scoffed, pulling up to the curb and parking the Impala. He turned to his wife, regarding her for a moment before turning his attention to his sons. Dean recognized the expression on his father’s face immediately. Lips turned down and forehead crinkled.

He saw it when he didn’t shoot his target during shooting practice. He saw it when he disobeyed an order. He saw it when he failed to watch over Sammy. It was a look of pure disapproval. Dean gulped, wondering what he did wrong this time. He got up on time, ate his breakfast, and brushed his teeth. Maybe it was about his objection to join the football team.

“Dean, Sam, I don’t want you two boys talking to those _students_. Understand?”

“John—“

“No, Mary!  I won’t be having my boys associate with such… _creatures_. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Dean nodded, jabbing his elbow into his brother from preventing him from opposing their father’s order.  Sam hissed, rubbing his side and glaring at Dean. Dean couldn’t deny the disappointment he felt. The clench in his stomach, thinning of his mouth, and sagging of his shoulders. He was just as interested in the newcomers as Sam was, but an order was an order and he couldn’t disregard that. Sam frowned, nodding reluctantly. Dean wished he could be like his younger brother. Having the guts to talk back to his father was something he admired in Sam.

Maybe when he was older.

xXx

“Class, I’d like for you all to meet our new students. They come from Angel Haven and will be staying at the compound on Seraph Hill. I want everyone to be kind and show them around our campus.”

Dean looked up from his desk and watched as the four angels hesitantly walked into the classroom. He was once again enraptured by their wings. He’s seen them on TV. Read about them too. He knows how long and magnificent they would become once the angels are no longer fledglings.

Wingspan of 17 feet.

Each weighing about 30 pounds.

Height averaging about 6 inches.

And that’s just for normal adult angels. He could hardly imagine the Archangels. They must be massive, but beautiful.

No one knows where they came from. Or how. All people know is they appeared one day and had stayed ever since. There were some people who were happy to get to know these creatures, but there were others who weren’t as trusting. Or friendly. The government was quick to gather them and place them all in a compound. Segregating them from humans.

He’s heard the rumors. How the angels were experimented on. Tested for their abilities. Judged for their loyalty. The angels were warriors and that made them dangerous. The government had to know where their allegiance lay. When word came out that they only obeyed the word of their God, people began to question their potential ulterior motives. Soon, people were protesting. Rioting their small compounds. Like Vikings pillaging a village of innocents.

The government were quick to isolate the Angels even further. Making everything from bathrooms to businesses distinguished by who can be permitted to use the facilities. Who can use the water fountain and who cannot.

It was as if people went back in time.

A time of Segregation.

That was until the court trial. Angels v. Board of Education. The trial declared that specie segregation in public schools violated the Equal Protection clause of the 14th Amendment. Dean was still learning about the case. He knows Sam was completely infatuated with it. Sam was determined to become a lawyer one day, one that protected the rights of every individual, including Angels.

“Boys and Girls, I want everyone to meet Castiel, Gabriel, Hannah, and Anna. You may take a seat wherever you want.”

Dean gulped, knowing that there was an empty seat behind him. He _hoped_ that one of them sat behind him. Although he was forbidden to speak to the Angels, this would give him an opportunity, and an excuse, to get to know one. Especially the blue-eyed angel. Who was currently glaring at him.

He watched the Angel reluctantly make his way to the seat behind him, his jaw clenched when some of their classmates snickered or made snide comments.

“Freak.”

“Pigeon.”

“Alien.”

At one point, someone stuck their foot out into the aisle, causing the disgruntled angel to trip and fall. Dean wanted to stand and help him up to his feet. His desire to protect grew when he saw the tears threatening to fall from the Angel’s blue eyes. But he remained in his seat. He let his gaze wander to his hands and fought with every bone in his body from preventing him from helping Blue Eyes.

As the Angel finally sat down on his seat, he heard him mutter in a language that he couldn’t quite discern. He heard the teacher begin her lesson, something about Civil Rights. He was too busy being conscious of the presence behind him. He glanced at his notebook, which was supposed to be used for his notes, but who was he kidding. He didn’t take notes.

And that was when he got an idea. He was told he couldn’t speak to Angels, but no one said he couldn’t write to one. Excitedly grabbing the notebook, he quickly wrote down his name and his question. He looked up to the teacher, trying to appear like he was taking notes on the subject before setting his pencil down and sneakily passed the notebook back.

xXx

**Castiel’s POV**

He had just taken his writing utensils and notebooks out from his bag when a peculiar green notebook landed on his desk with a silent _thump_. He eyed it curiously, grabbing his pencil and using it to sift through the pages. Did someone stick gum in the notebook? Perhaps it was filled with more mean names. Cautiously lifting the cover, Castiel opened it to the first page. Written in chicken scratch was:

_Dean Winchester._

_What’s your name?_

Castiel looked up at the sound of a cough. He caught the eye of a green-eyed student sitting in front of him. His cheeks, splattered with freckles, were flushed a light pink. Castiel was mesmerized. Dean had a nice profile. With a straight nose, pink bow-shaped lips, and speckled skin. He glanced back down to the notebook, feeling the tips of his ears burn red. This was the first positive encounter he had with a human since he arrived in this god forsaken town.

Not wanting to pass the chance of having a new friend, he quickly wrote down his response. He closed the notebook and tapped it on Dean’s shoulder. The boy jumped in his seat in surprise. Dean looked back and snatched it out of his hand. Castiel didn’t take offense to the action. He supposed it wasn’t wise to make their interaction so obvious and knowledgeable. Lest he wants to get into trouble and get ridiculed even further.

Shaking his head, he attempted to pay attention to the lesson. It was difficult to do so. His curiosity was killing him and his attention was solely on the boy sitting in front of him. He glanced at the clock hanging on the chipped wall. There was about ten minutes left before the class was dismissed for lunch. Castiel internally groaned at the idea of walking through the cafeteria. He could imagine all the eyes trained on him and his siblings. Some with pity, others with disgust and resentment.

He frowned down at his blank paper. He didn’t understand the point of copying down the notes. The repetition was pointless since he could remember verbatim. After attempting to write down some notes, he got fed up and decided to just listen to the teacher drone on and on and on…

_Riiing!_

Castiel startled in his seat, gathering his school supplies and putting them inside his backpack. When he looked up, the boy sitting in front of him was gone. The only thing left behind was the notebook they had passed briefly. He opened it and he couldn’t contain the smile. Written underneath his response was:

_Meet me behind the football bleachers during lunch._

He heard his siblings approaching, so he hurriedly shoved the notebook in his backpack and tried to keep a straight face as his siblings came close to him. He knew his siblings, mostly his sister, Anna, would question his weird behavior. They were untrustworthy of humans.

Especially Anna.

“Cassie, the slow poke, as usual,” Gabriel commented, hefting the bag on his shoulder. “How do humans put up with the weight? Is it really necessary to carry twenty pounds worth of textbooks that we will never even read? Humans…”

“Oh hush Gabriel,” Anna sighed, flipping her red-colored hair, “You’re an archangel for father’s sake.”

“Shhh! Why don’t you broadcast it through the intercom?”

“Gabriel, Anna,” Castiel sighed, pushing past them and stood beside Hannah. He turned to them, quirking his dark brow. “I’m hungry. Hannah and I will be going to the cafeteria to grab lunch. You are welcome to join us.”

“Careful, Cas,” Gabriel muttered, “The humans might poison your food.”

Castiel pretended like he didn’t hear that. He wouldn’t let Gabriel ruin his chipper mood. He just needed to find a way to meet with Dean without letting his siblings know.

Walking through the cafeteria was exactly how he imagined. As soon as he and his siblings walked through the door, the room got eerily quiet. Hundreds of eyes trained on him and his siblings. Tracking every movement. Once he shook off the nerves, he led his siblings across the cafeteria and to the line. As he passed through the rows, he heard people whispering in hushed tones. Others were not as discreet.

He saw that the boys who had called him names earlier were in line. Castiel began to feel the dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to deal with them. Then it hit him. This was the perfect opportunity to make his escape and meet with Dean.

He mustered his best sad expression and turned to his siblings.

“I can’t be here right now.”

And before his siblings could say anything, he dashed past them. The dread in his stomach soon turned to butterflies of excitement. He will finally be meeting with Dean.

xXx

**Dean’s POV**

Dean fiddled with his sandwich wrapper, looking up every few minutes to see if he could get a glimpse of wings or blue eyes. Dean had impulsively invited the angel – Castiel – to his private area. Dean knew he was breaking all the rules his father had established. But he couldn’t help the pull towards Castiel. He was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

There was a connection, that was undoubtedly so. Dean was never one to deny a bond like that, especially if he felt it deep within his gut. His instincts told him that Castiel was trustworthy. He could confide in the angel. Looking up once more, Dean couldn’t find a trace of him. He was beginning to feel disappointed. Maybe he was caught up with his siblings. Or maybe he didn’t trust Dean.

After the treatment he received in class, Dean wouldn’t trust himself either. Their classmates had been cruel to Castiel, calling him names and tripping him. Dean wished he had spoken for the angel. God only knows he would have kicked the shit out of them if they were Sammy.

“Dean.”

Dean jumped, gasping softly when his gaze fell on blue eyes. Dean had not seen Cas up close and he had barely managed to get glimpses of Castiel. But now, in the soft sunlight, Cas was beautiful. His wings, majestic and arched high above his head. And his eyes. They were so blue. Like staring into the open ocean.

“Cas.”

“Cas?” The angel questioned, tilting his head to the side. There was a smile threatening to show from the small tilt of his lips. “I’ve never been called that before.”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry,” Dean stuttered, paling a bit. “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that your name is a mouthful and so I thought I would shorten it. You know? Like a nickname. I mean –”

“It’s alright, Dean,” Cas grinned shyly, his lashes casting shadows across his cheekbones. “I like it.”

“Oh, uh, awesome.”

Dean winced. Awesome? He was acting like an idiot. He hoped Cas would disregard his weird behavior. It’s not like he was talking to Lisa Braeden. There was no way he liked Cas like _that_.

“So, Cas, how are you liking Lawrence? I hope those jerks didn’t affect your opinion too much.”

Cas shrugged, sitting down beside him as graceful as a gazelle. Dean tried his best to focus on Castiel’s face, but his gaze kept going to his wings. He knew that for some angels, looking at their wings would be rude. And being rude to Cas was the last thing he wanted to do.

“It’s like every other human city I’ve been in. Although, the compound here is a lot nicer than the last one. The security seems reliable. I feel… safer there.”

Dean frowned. He couldn’t possibly understand how Cas felt. Having lived in a (somewhat) loving home, he knew he was safe and sound there. He couldn’t possibly imagine the experiences Cas has been through.

“I’m sorry, dude,” Dean said, taking a bite of his sandwich. “If it makes you feel any better, I know a bit of martial arts. My dad has been teaching me self-defense, so I can protect you from any harm that may come your way. I am like… Jackie Chan.”

Cas chuckled, his lips pulling back to reveal a gummy smile. Dean felt something unfurl inside him. The sight of Cas smiling and laughing was like looking at the sun.

“I’m flattered, Dean,” Cas grinned, leaning against the cement wall. “But I think I can protect myself.”

“Right…”

Before Cas could say another word, the bell rang. Signifying the end of lunch. Cas stood up, holding his hand out to Dean. Dean eagerly grabbed it and, with the help of Cas, he stood facing him.

“So I guess this is where we part ways. Do you think that maybe we could… do this again?”

Cas nodded, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Yes, Dean. I’d like that.”

xXx

A few months passed by and Dean and Cas had become inseparable. They stuck to each other like glue. They were always together, during lunch, in the classroom, and even at home. His father did not agree with their friendship. He was furious when he had spotted Dean talking to Cas one late afternoon. He had grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him into the backseat of the Impala. Let’s just say he could still feel the sharp sting of his father’s backhand.

His mother was different. She supported his friendship with Cas and, after the ass whooping of the century, Mary made it her mission to protect their friendship. She and Sammy made up excuses for when he would hang out with Cas after school. For some strange reason, Cas understood why his father was hesitant to trust him. It still didn’t erase the frustration he felt nor the resentment towards his father. He wanted Cas to feel welcomed in his home. He wished his father wasn’t such a jerk.

Sam was elated to find out about their friendship. Dean felt embarrassed by the way Sam acted around Cas. It wasn’t like he treated Cas like a strange alien, but more of a famous rock star. He tried to tell Sam to drop the groupie act, but to no avail. After his friendship was received with a (somewhat) positive attitude from his family, he was quick to protect Cas in school. The second time the boys tried to bully Cas, they all ended up in the nurse’s office with a black eye and a bruised cheek. The suspension was totally worth it.

Dean was too busy protecting Cas that he didn’t pay any attention to his own well-being. Dean should have seen it coming. But his desire to be around Cas and the need to protect his friend overpowered any thought about himself and others.

Still, it was pride and ignorance that resulted in a tragedy.

xXx

It was getting close to spring break when his teacher announced a field trip in the woods. They had been learning about plants and some other stuff that he couldn’t quite remember. Dean wouldn’t lie that the prospect of spending a week in the woods – with Cas – was tempting. He mentioned it to Cas one time during lunch.

“I don’t know, Dean,” Cas said unsure, wrinkling his nose. “Sleeping on dirt isn’t exactly exciting.”

“Oh c’mon Cas! One week in the woods. Eating marshmallows and telling scary campfire stories. That sounds like fun!”

“I’d have to ask my guardian and even then I’m not sure if he’d allow me to go. Michael can be… strict. Besides, I’m sure there would be an ultimatum and it would most likely be to bring one of my siblings. Frankly, I wouldn’t want to spend an entire week listening to Anna complain.”

Dean sighed. Castiel’s siblings were as welcoming as his father was. It had taken some time, but he had won over Gabriel and Hannah. Anna on the other hand was a challenge. She looked at him as if he were stain on her shoe that she couldn’t get rid of.

“Please, Cas! Just try to ask your guardian. I think this would be a cool experience. Just think of all the memories we’d be making!”

“I don’t know Dean…”

“Just try, buddy.”

One week later and Cas had been given permission to attend the field trip. Cas was also spot on with the ultimatum. However, instead of Anna, it was Gabriel. Dean wasn’t too surprised. Anybody would jump for a chance at eating s’mores.

His mouth watered at the thought of it.

On the day of the fieldtrip, Dean’s parents and Michael were there to see their children off. It was Sammy, Cas, Gabriel, and Dean. After loading their bags into the bus, they waved at their parents and boarded the bus. Gabriel and Sam sat down next to each other, leaving Cas and Dean to pair up.

The ride took six hours to get there.

[They stopped by a small, cozy lodge. It was situated by a trail that led deep into the woods. They would stay the night before they trekked down the trail and to the campground. Thankfully, they would room with the person that they had sat next to on the bus.

After getting settled in, their teacher allowed them to explore the lodge. Behind the lodge was a maze of brush and rocks. It was late in the evening when he and Cas decided to explore that area of the lodge. Unbeknownst to them, the same violent group of boys Dean had pummeled before followed them.

They discovered a small cliff at the edge of the maze. Dean and Cas were just talking when they were attacked by the boys. Amidst the scuffle, Dean was pushed over the ledge. Cas managed to grab his arm and, in the process of saving his life, he marked Dean. A scar was burned into his skin, laced with his grace.

He had created an unbreakable bond.]

TBC…

 

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6041065)


End file.
